Continues To See Me
by yeppo1004
Summary: Donghae Eunhyuk Fanfiction."memangnya kau yeoja" satu ucapan Donghae membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit. Aku menatapnya sendu.. Summary Gak Nyambung. Langsung Baca Aja. RNR Juseyo Haehyuk Couple. Genderswith. Uke. Girl!. Happy Reading. , FF Comback author setelah sekian lama hiatus. Salam, Yeppo1004
1. Chapter 1

Read juseyo. Happy reading ^_^V

Title : Continue to See Me

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae (Donghae)

Other Cast : All Member Of Super Junior

No Bash, Just Read, and Review Juseyo ^_^

Lagu Now – Trouble Maker berbunyi keras di dalam ruangan kedap suara dengan kaca besar disisi ruangan itu, memantulkan seorang namja tampan namun childish menggerakkan badannya yang lentur sesuai iringan music yang terputar.

Bunyi sepatu yang menghentak lantai menambah bunyi lain di dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan yang hanya bisa dipakai klub dance sekolah SM senior high School yang diketua oleh Shin DongHee.

Setelah 5 menit namja tersebut yaitu donghae berhenti menari. donghae duduk dilantai merilekkan tubuhnya yang letih, karna sudah sejam dia menari dengan lagu yang sama. Keringat mengalir deras dikulit putihnya. Shindong memberikan air minum ke hobaenya itu. Donghae meneguk air minumnya sampai habis tak tersisa.

"Latihannya kita cukupkan sampai disini. Apakah eunhyuk bolos lagi hari ini ?" tanya shindong yang melihat donghae hanya latihan sendiri.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, menyeka keringat yang ada didahinya. Donghae menatap shindong kecewa.

"Ne. Aku akan memarahinya hyung"

"percuma saja. Kau selalu memarahinya tapi dia tetap saja mengulanginya. Padahal dia sangat pandai menari, karna itu aku memilih kalian berdua. Tapi dia selalu bolos saat ada latihan pagi." ucap shindong kecewa.

"Tenang saja hyung akan ku pastikan mulai besok dia tidak akan bolos lagi" ucap donghae semangat. Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat shindong

"Hyung. Tunggu disini sebentar ne. Aku akan pergi mencarinya"

Shindong hanya mengangguk. "jangan terlalu kasar padanya hae-ya" teriak shindong.

Donghae POV

Aku berjalan dengan sangat cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sangat ramai mencari eunhyuk. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari orang orang. Hanya satu tujuanku eunhyuk. Kesabaranku sudah habis menghadapi yeoja itu. Kalian tau kenapa ? karna yeoja itu sudah sepuluh kali bolos latihan dance.

Memang sih eunhyuk sering bolos saat ada kegiatan dance. Dan aku tidak terlalu memarahinya karna hanya membuang energy saja. Tapi kali ini aku harus memarahinya karna mengingat kami ada kompetisi dance sebulan lagi.

Yah sebulan lagi kami aku dan Eunhyuk akan ikut kompetisi dance yang diadakan di stadion incheyon. Kami memilih konsep berpasangan dan aku berpasangan dengan yeoja menyebalkan itu. Yah ku aikui kalau eunhyuk itu pandai menari tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka dengan kelakuaannya yang selalu bolos saat latihan pagi.

Aku kembali menyusuri koridor dan bertanya kepada salah seorang siswi yang aku tau itu adalah teman eunhyuk –kim ryewook-

"wookie-ah apa kau melihat eunhyuk ?" Tanya ku cepat

"dia ada diatap. Wae ?" jawab ryeowook

"gomawo" aku langsung berlari menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu yang menuju atap.

Cahaya matahari langsung menyilaukan mataku sehingga membuatku susah mencari keberadaan eunhyuk. Aku berjalan memasuki atap SM High school ini untuk membiasakan mataku.

Aku mencari eunhyuk di sekitar atap dan tidak menemukannya. Membuatku semakin kesal saja. Aku berbalik hendak kembali tapi

Bruk

"haahahahaahahahah"

"Ya" teriakku. Aku jatuh terduduk karna terkejut melihat eunhyuk yang entah sejak kapan ada dibelakangku.

Aku melotot kearah yeoja berambut pendek, tertawa dengan sangat keras yang sukses membuat ku kesal.

"Eunhyukkie" aku langsung berdiri dan menjitak kepala yeoja itu yang sukses membuat dia berhenti tertawa.

"Aw Sakit Bodoh" teriak eunhyuk mengelus kepalanya. Aku menatapanya tajam dan mau menjitaknya lagi. Namun dengan cepat eunhyuk menghindar dan kabur.

Aku langsung mengejarnya ku lihat dia menuruni tangga, dengan cepat aku berlari mengejarnya. Dengan cepat aku menarik kerah belakang seragam sekolahnya saat aku berhasil mengejarnya, membuat eunhyuk berhenti dan menoleh kearahku dengan menunjukkan gummy smile nya.

"mau kemana kau, eunhyukkie chagi" ucapku lembut tidak lupa dengan seringai yang sudah aku pelajari dari kyuhyun temanku.

"aku mau ketoilet hae chagi"ucap eunhyuk nyengir

"alas an. Cepat ikut aku" aku langsung menyeret eunhyuk dengan masih menarik kerah seragamnya.

"Shiro" eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan cengkraman ku. Tapi tidak berhasil karna tenaganya tidak sebanting dengan ku.

Eunhyuk meronta ronta minta bantuan kepada ryeowook saat kami melewati temannya itu tapi aku tetap menyeretnya tanpa memperdulikan teriakannya. Aku tau aku kasar tapi ini sudah biasa aku lakukan khusus untuk eunhyuk.

Aku tidak perduli dengan tatapan heran dari murid murid dan para guru yang melihat kami. Aku hanya harus membawa eunhyuk ke club dance dan meminta maaf atas kesalahannya.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan club dance dengan kasar membuat Shindong Hyung terkejut. Aku masuk dengan masih menarik eunhyuk.

Aku menghampiri Shindong hyung dan melepas kerah baju eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bersiap ingin lari lagi dan dengan cepat aku menarik tangannya.

"kamu ini tidak ada kapoknya ya" ucapku menatapnya tajam. Eunhyuk nyengir menatapku dan membuat V sign dengan tangannya.

"cepat minta maap kepada Shindong hyung dan katakan bahwa kau tidak akan bolos lagi"

Eunhyuk melihat shindong hyung yang pura-pura memasang wajah kecewa. Eunhyuk memasang wajah bersalahnya.

"Shindong Hyung. Mianhae, aku janji tidak akan bolos lagi" eunhyuk membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat, aku tersenyum melihatnya yang besungguh sungguh minta maap. Akhirnya dia mau meminta maaf atas kesalahannya.

Eunhyuk kembali menegakkan bdannya dan tersenyum licik. Yang membuatku menyernyit tak mengerti .

" tapi bohong" lanjut eunhyuk lagi dan lari.

"Ya eunhyukkie" teriak ku tanpa sadar aku melempar botol kearah eunhyuk dan tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Eunhyuk memengang kepalanya dan menoleh kearah ku dan shindong hyung "tidak sakit sama sekali" teriak eunhyuk sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Setelah itu dia lari dengan sangat cepat. Membuatku kesal. aku melihat kea rah shindong hyung yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sudahlah nanti aku akan bicara dengannya" ucap shindong hyung dan berlalu meninggalkan ku. Aish dasar eunhyuk, bagaimana caranya membuat dia jera.

Padahal aku sudah menyeretnya, menjitaknya, memukul kepalanya, bahkan memarahinya didepan semua orang. Tapi masih saja bolos. Ku harap shindong hyung bisa membuatnya mengerti.

….

"Hae-ah apa kau tidak terlalu kasar pada eunhyuk" Tanya Sungmin noona padaku sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulu kyuhyun pacarnya yang sekaligus teman sekelas ku

"tidak. Noona kan tau aku sudah biasa memperlakukannya seperti itu" jawabku acuh.

"tapi eunhyuk itu kan yeoja hae" ucap Sungmin Noona lagi.

"aku tak mengangganya begitu. Mana ada yeoja yang memanggil kakak laki laki nya 'hyung', mana ada yeoja yang memotong rambutnya sependek itu, dan juga mana ada yeoja yang makan seperti dia" aku menunjuk seorang yeoja yang duduk agak jauh dibelakang kami, sedang menyantap makanannya dengan lahap seperti namja. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Noona melihat arah jariku dan sukses membuat mereka ternganga.

"Dia itu kelihatan diluar saja yeoja dalamnya namja. Sudahlah aku mau kekelas dulu" aku meninggalkan Kyumin Couple yang masih ternganga melihat tingkah eunhyuk.

Aku duduk dibangku ku dan melihat keluar melalui jendela yang ada disebelahku. Aku melihat eunhyuk yang sudah selesai makan dan berbicara pada ryeowook.

Benar benar seperti namja. Kalau dia bertingkah seperti itu terus bagaimana ada namja yang mau mendekatinya. Dasar yeoja menyebalkan kalau dia masih tetap bolos dilatihan selanjutnya aku akan menggantikannya dengan orang lain.

To Be Countiue

Bagaimanakah cerita selanjutnya ? ikuti terus cerita author..

Rnr Juseyo. Maap yah bahasa author ribet, please read . gomawo

Jangan lupa review nya reader. Karna satu kata yang keluar dari reviewan anda adalah semangat bagi author..

Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah anime , Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu memang disengaja.

Salam : Author Yeppo1004.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Continue to See Me

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae (Donghae)

Other Cast : All Member Of Super Junior

No Bash, Just Read, and Review Juseyo ^_^V

Yeoja berambut pendek sebatas leher itu memasangkan headphone di kedua telinganya dan menyentuh layar ponselnya memilih lagu Now – Troublemaker. Dia mulai menggerakkan badannya sesuai irama. Dengan ditemani cahaya matahari yang hampir terbenam dan hembusan angin kencang yang mampu menerbangkan helai rambutnya. Keringat mulai mengalir didahinya.

Dengan lihai dia menari tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Lima menit berlalu yeoja itu menghentikan gerakannya, membuka headphone nya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

Seseorang yang memperhatikannya tadi berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

"ini" seseorang itu menyodorkan sebotol air minum membuat yeoja itu terlonjak kaget. Yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh seseorang tersebut.

"Aish Hyung. Kau Mengejutkanku" Ucap yeoja itu kesal. Yeoja itu meneguk air minum yang diberikan hyungnya.

"hehe mian hyukki-ah. Dan berhentilah memanggil aku hyung" ucap seseorang tersebut yang ternyata adalah shindong.

"Waeyo?" ucap Eunhyuk menatap shindong.

"kau itu yeoja, masa memanggil kakak laki-lakimu hyung. Panggil aku oppa" risih juga shindong karna selama ini dipanggil hyung oleh hobae perempuannya yang satu ini.

"tidak mau. Aku lebih nyaman memanggilmu hyung daripada oppa"

"aish terserah" ucap shindong mengacak rambutnya

"hehehe" Eunhyuk nyengir sembari mengangkat jarinya membentuk v sign

"Eunhyuk-ah aku mau bicara" shindong menyenderkan badannya dipagar besi yang ada dipinggir atap dan diikuti Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk POV

Aku mengikuti shindong hyung bersandar dipagar besi yang ada dipinggir atap sekolah ini. Kami menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Eunhyuk-ah berhentilah membolos jika ada latihan, kau dan Donghae akan ikut kompetisi itu sebulan lagi. kau latihan bersama Donghae hanya sekali. Walaupun kau latihan sendiri setiap sore diatap ini tapi kerjasama kalian berdua dibutuhkan untuk memenangkan kompetisi ini" ucap shidong hyung panjang.

"mianhae hyung" ku menundukkan kepalaku tidak berani menatap shindong hyung. Baru kali ini shindong hyung berbicara begini padaku. Aku menjadi merasa bersalah karna tingkah ku.

"gwenchana" shindong hyung melihatku sembari tersenyum. Aku pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"tapi kenapa akhir akhir ini kau selalu bolos jika latihan dengan Donghae. Dulu kau tidak begitu, setiap ada latihan kau selalu datang "

"Itu karna kita latihan bersama. Tapi jika hanya berdua dengan Donghae aku merasa aneh" ucapku malu-malu. Shindong hyung menatapku dengan pandangan curiga.

"maksud mu"

"aku .." aku membisikkannya ketelinga shindong hyung karna aku merasa malu untuk menjelaskan maksud perkataan ku tadi.

"oh jadi begitu. Arraseo. Tapi usahakan besok kau datang untuk latihan ya. Aku pergi dulu"

Aku mengangguk kemudian shindong hyung meninggalkan ku. Tinggal aku sendiri diatas atap gedung sekolah SM senior High School ini. Aku melihat namja yang berjalan dihalaman sekolah bersama dua temannya –Kyuhyun Sungmin- tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Aku menyandang tasku dan berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Aku berlari kencang kearah namja yang aku lihat diatas atap tadi. Aku segera meraih pundaknya, menaikkan badanku dipunggungnya dan langsung mengalungkan tanganku dilehernya bermaksud minta gedong.

Namja itu terkejut dan sontak melepaskan tanganku dari lehernya yang membuatku terjatuh ditanah. Tanpa rasa bersalah dia menoleh kearah ku dengan seringainnya.

"emang enak" namja itu memeletkan lidahnya kearah ku. Temannya yang aku tau bernama lee Sungmin langsung saja memukul kepalanya. Kemudian tersenyum melihatku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri.

"maafkan Donghae ya" ucap Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya. Aku mengelus pantatku dan melihat Sungmin

"gwenchana. Lagi pula ini salah ku" ucapku membalas senyumannya. Aku kembali melihat Donghae yang mengelus kepalanya.

"rasakan. Makanya jangan kasar sama yeoja" kali ini aku yang memeletkan lidahku.

"memangnya kau yeoja" satu ucapan Donghae membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit. Aku menatapnya sendu. Jadi selama ini kau menganggapku namja. Innerku dalam hati. Aku menjitak kepalanya "tentu saja aku yeoja kau tidak lihat aku punya ini" ucapku menunjuk dadaku.

"mana ada yeoja yang dadanya kecil seperti itu" ucapnya meremehkan. Aku melihatnya kesal.

"dia akan besar ketika aku dewasa nanti" balasku "sudahlah aku malas bertengkar denganmu" aku pun pergi meninggalkan Donghae dan teman temannya.

…

Aku berbaring ditempat tidurku memikirkan perkataan Donghae. Jadi selama dia tidak menganggapku yeoja. Cepat cepat aku berdiri didepan cermin besar yang ada dikamarku. Aku melihat cerminan diriku dari atas sampai bawah. Apa aku terlalu tomboy ya atau emang mata Donghae yang katarak, aku cukup manis kok untuk ukuran yeoja. Tapi entah kenapa rasa sakit itu masih ada. Donghae-ya ?.

Author POV

Kesokan harinya Eunhyuk masih bolos latihan dance. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk mau masuk mulai hari ini, tapi Eunhyuk masih kecewa akan perkataan Donghae yang tidak menganggapnya yeoja. Bahkan hari ini Eunhyuk tidak masuk sekolah, khusus hari ini Eunhyuk mau memperbaiki diri agar Donghae menganggapnya yeoja.

Saat ini Eunhyuk berada disalon untuk menata rambutnya dan mengecat kukunya. Kemudian dia pergi kemall dan membeli aksesoris yang berwana mencolok. Saat Eunhyuk berjalan pulang dia melihat sebuah mini dress yang sangat cantik dan kemudian mencobanya. Lihat saja Donghae-ah aku akan menjadi wanita cantik sehingga kau tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, aku akan memakai ini dikompetisi, inner Eunhyuk dalam hati sambil melihat pantulan dirinya yang memakai dress mini yang dilihatya tadi.

Sementara itu

Donghae menghela nafasnya karna lagi-lagi dia hanya seorang diri diruang club dance ini. Donghae keluar dan berjalan menuju taman yang ada dibelakang sekolah. Entah kenapa dia malas sekali latihan, karna Eunhyuk yang selalu saja tidak ada. Donghae mengeluarkan headset dari saku celananya dan menyematkan ditelinga, memutarkan lagu kesukaannya. Angin bertiup kencang membuat Donghae menutup matanya.

"Eunhyuk-ah kenapa kau tidak datang –lagi-, apa kau tidak mau berpasangan denganku" tanpa sadar Donghae bergumam.

….

"Donghae-ah" teriak Eunhyuk membuat Donghae yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan dance itu terkejut.

Dia melihat Eunhyuk dari atas ke bawah berharap bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Dalam hatinya dia senang melihat Eunhyuk ada disini dengan penampilan yang sedikit berbeda, menggunakan celana pendek biru selutut dengan baju kuning berlengan panjang dan jangan lupakan kuncir rambut berwarna kuning yang menguncir poninya, terlihat seperti yeoja walaupun masih ada kesan tomboy pada dirinya. Namun kekecewaan Donghae mengalahkan semua rasa senangnya. Dia akan memberi Eunhyuk pelajaran hari ini dengan mendiamkannya.

"Shindong Hyung tidak bisa datang hari ini, dia ada ujian harian" ucap Eunhyuk karna melihat Donghae hanya diam saja menatapnya. Donghae mengangguk dan berlalu melewati Eunhyuk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Dan menyalakan dvd yang ada diruangan itu "ayo latihan" ucap Donghae dingin. Eunhyuk terkejut dengan nada bicara Donghae. Ada apa dengannya ? Apa dia marah ? biarkan saja pikir Eunhyuk dalam hati. Dan menyusul Donghae setelah menutup pintu ruang dance itu.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae mulai menggerakkan badannya sesuai lagu yang terputar. Sejauh ini Eunhyuk dan Donghae belum melakukan kesalahan namun saat bagian tengah lagu Eunhyuk mulai melakukan banyak kesalahan berkali-kali. Dia memang sengaja karna ingin membuat Donghae kesal dan berbicara kepadanya seperti biasa. Namun perkiraannya salah Donghae menghentikan gerakannya dan mematikan dvd. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tajam dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Yak. Jika kau terus seperti ini lebih baik kita berhenti saja" bentak Donghae membuat Eunhyuk terkejut.

"apa maksudmu" Tanya Eunhyuk. sungguh dia tidak mengerti arti ucapan Donghae.

"apa kau bodoh. Kau selalu bolos setiap ada latihan. Dan kenapa kau datang kesini jika kau hanya main main. Sudah cukup aku bersabar menghadapimu. Kenapa kau lakukan itu, apa kau tidak senang jika berpasangan denganku. Kalau kau tidak suka lebih baik aku mengundurkan diri" ucap Donghae terlihat kilatan marah dimatanya.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tak percaya. Bukan ini yang Eunhyuk mau, dia hanya dia hanya …

TO BE CONTINUED

Bagaimana hubungan Eunhyuk dan Donghae selanjutnya ? ikuti terus cerita author..

Rnr Juseyo. Maap yah bahasa author ribet –lagi-, cerita gak nyambung, banyak typo, dan terlalu monoton. gomawo udah mau read dan review ^,^

Jangan lupa review nya reader. Karna satu kata yang keluar dari reviewan anda adalah semangat bagi author..

Yang udah review Gomawo. Saranghae jeongmal saranghae. Maaf gak bisa bales satu satu.

Salam : Author Yeppo1004. See U and Saranghae.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Continue to See Me

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae (Donghae)

Other Cast : All Member Of Super Junior

No Bash, Just Read, and Review Juseyo ^_^V

"_apa kau bodoh. Kau selalu bolos setiap ada latihan. Dan kenapa kau datang kesini jika kau hanya mau main main. Sudah cukup aku bersabar menghadapimu. Kenapa kau lakukan itu, apa kau tidak senang jika berpasangan denganku. Kalau kau tidak suka lebih baik aku mengundurkan diri" ucap Donghae terlihat kilatan marah dimatanya. _

_Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tak percaya. Bukan ini yang Eunhyuk mau, dia hanya dia hanya …_

"mianhae, bukan begitu maksudku. Maaf jika kau merasa terbebani. Mianhae mianhae. Kumohon jangan mengundurkan diri." eunhyuk memegang tangan donghae, menatap donghae memohon.

Donghae menghela nafasnya kasar menghentakkan tangan eunhyuk dan menatap eunhyuk tajam

"baiklah aku memaafkanmu kali ini" donghae pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk yang hanya menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya.

Reaksi Donghae sungguh diluar kehendaknya. Apakah selama ini aku memang keterlaluan. Eunhyuk melihat dirinya dicermin, mengusap air matanya kemudian tersenyum. Baiklah mulai besok aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuat donghae marah lagi .

Keesokan harinya

Eunhyuk sudah berada diruang dance satu jam sebelum mereka latihan . eunhyuk melakukan pemanasan sebelum donghae datang. Yah mulai hari ini mereka latihan hanya berdua tanpa diawasi shindong, karena shindong ada ujian untuk kelulusan. Kompetisi akan dimulai tiga minggu lagi.

"Tiga minggu lagi ya, baiklah aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin demi shindong hyung dan donghae. Eunhyuk-ah fighthing" eunhyuk menyemangati dirinya.

Pintu ruang dance terbuka menampilkan donghae. "annyong donghae-ah" sapa eunhyuk . Namun donghae hanya berlalu begitu saja tanpa menjawab sapaan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menghela nafas kecewa "Donghae-ya apa kau masih marah. Mianhae" ucap eunhyuk penuh sesal

Donghae hanya berlalu tanpa membalas kata kata eunhyuk "ayo latihan" ucap donghae dingin –lagi-. Sakit mendengarnya tapi eunhyuk tetap harus kuat menghadapinya. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mereka memulai latihan mereka. Kali ini mereka tidak banyak melakukan kesalahan. Walaupun dalam suasana yang tidak baik untuk mereka berdua tapi mereka menari seperti tidak terjadi apa apa. Eunhyuk memperhatikan wajah donghae dikaca. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajah donghae, datar tanpa senyuman seperti dulu.

Setengah jam sudah mereka menari dan kemudian istirahat. Eunhyuk keluar untuk membelikan air minum karna dia dan donghae tidak membawa air minum. Dengan senyum cerah eunhyuk kembali ke ruangan latihan mereka, membawa dua kaleng minuman dingin.

"Donghae-ah" ucapan eunhyuk terhenti saat melihat seorang yeoja sedang berbicara dengan donghae sembari menyerahkan sebotol air mineral. Eunhyuk bersembunyi dibalik pintu ruang dance,mencoba mendengar percakapan mereka.

Tak lama yeoja yang memberikan air minum untuk donghae pergi, eunhyuk masuk menyembunyikan sekaleng minuman yang akan diberikan untuk donghae.

"apakah dia yeojachingumu" Tanya eunhyuk pelan. Takut membuat donghae marah.

"aniya" jawab donghae dingin –lagi- tanpa menatap eunhyuk, kemudian meneguk air mineral yang diberikan yeoja tadi. Eunhyuk melihat sekaleng air minum yang ia pegang dibelakang tubuhnya.

Kurasa minuman ini sudah tidak ada gunanya. Dengan cepat eunhyuk menyimpan sekaleng minuman tadi kedalam tas nya. Susana canggung kembali terasa diruangan itu. Donghae sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya sementara eunhyuk melirik Donghae, baru saja eunhyuk mau membuka pembicaraan namun donghae langsung memotongnya

"ayo latihan sekali lagi setelah itu kita pulang" donghae meletakkan ponselnya dan berdiri menyalakan dvd, kemudian mulai menari.

Lagu pun habis menutup perjumpaan mereka hari ini. Donghae membereskan alat alatnya kedalam tas. Terlihat sekali bahwa namja itu lelah, eunhyuk membuka tas nya dan melihat sekaleng minuman yang seharusnya untuk donghae.

Apa aku berikan saja ya, dia terlihat lelah dan juga haus. Batin eunhyuk sembari melihat donghae yang mengelap keringatnya.

"donghae-ah" baru saja eunhyuk akan menyodorkan sekaleng minuman itu, tapi donghae pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Eunhyuk kembali menunduk kecewa.

Dengan gontai eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan dance masih dengan memegang kaleng minuman –tadi-. Eunhyuk melirik jam tangannya yang menujukkan pukul 3. Berarti masih ada sejam mereka disekolah.

"minuman ini harus aku kasih ke donghae" eunhyuk berlari kekelas donghae yang ramai karna jam pelajaran baru saja berganti. Beruntung karna kelas donghae belum ada guru. Eunhyuk memasuki kelas donghae dan Menaruh sekaleng minuman –tadi- dibawah laci meja donghae dan berlalu pergi.

Sementara itu donghae melihat eunhyuk dari kejauhan. 'Eunhyuk-ah mianhae'.

…

Hubungan eunhyuk dan Donghae semakin hari semakin canggung. Eunhyuk sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk membuat donghae seperti dulu. Mulai dari mengajak Donghae bercanda yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis dari donghae. Mengajak donghae makan dikantin dan dibalas dengan "aku sudah dibawakan bekal oleh yoona –yeoja yang waktu itu memberikan minuman-." . Hanya kekecewaan yang eunhyuk dapatkan atas semua perlakuannya.

Eunhyuk duduk dibangku yang ada diatap sekolah SM Senior High School melihat matahari yang memancarkan sinar senjanya. Dihalaman sekolah banyak siswa siswi mulai keluar menuju gerbang.

Sungmin melihat eunhyuk dari balik pintu atap.

Bahu eunhyuk mulai bergetar, dan keluar isakan dari bibirnya. Membuat sungmin sedih, beberapa minggu ini sungmin memperhatikan eunhyuk yang berusaha membuat donghae seperti dulu. Dia akui eunhyuk adalah yeoja yang hebat yang mengabaikan rasa malunya demi orang yang disukainya. Begitulah menurut sungmin. Dengan mantap sungmin mendekati eunhyuk

"eunhyuk-ah gwenchana" Sungmin memegang bahu Eunhyuk yang bergetar.

Dengan cepat eunhyuk menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum melihat sungmin "gwechana, waeyo" Tanya eunhyuk ramah berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Tapi sungmin tahu semuanya.

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan donghae" sungmin membuka pembicaraan setelah mengambil tempat disamping eunhyuk.

"ah, kami baik-baik saja" jawab eunhyuk tersenyum selebar mungkin

"benarkah" Tanya sungmin meyakinkan

"tidak. Akhir-akhir ini donghae seperti menjauhiku. Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya seperti dulu lagi tapi sekarang donghae sudah berubah. Aku tidak suka donghae yang sekarang. Tapi itu bukan masalah kok" eunhyuk -berusaha- tersenyum memperlihatkan gummy smilenya.

Sungmin melihat eunhyuk sendu, terlihat sekali ada kesedihan dimata eunhyuk. Tiba-tiba saja sungmin memeluk eunhyuk erat "menangislah jika kau ingin menangis aku siap meminjamkan pundakku untukmu"

Eunhyuk terkejut dengan sikap sungmin yang tiba-tiba "apa maksudmu"

"aku tau semuanya" jawab sungmin. Mendengar perkataan sungmin, Eunhyuk langsung saja membalas pelukan sungmin dan menangis dibahunya. Sungmin mengelus punggung eunhyuk, merasa prihatin dengan keadaan eunhyuk sekarang. Tidak disangkanya eunhyuk yeoja tomboy bisa menangis seperti ini hanya karna donghae, tanpa sadar sungmin ikut menangis.

"Sungmin-ah apa donghae sudah punya yeojachingu" Tanya eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan sungmin. Sungmin menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum melihat eunhyuk.

"tidak ada" jawab sungmin cepat. Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar jawaban sungmin.

"tapi yeoja itu ?"

"percayalah padaku" potong sungmin "aku kembali kekelas dulu ne" sungmin berdiri dan meninggalkan eunhyuk

"ne"

Sebelum sungmin membuka pintu atap dia memalingkan wajahnya ke eunhyuk "eunhyuk-ah fighting" ucap sungmin memberikan semangat.

"gomawo" balas eunhyuk tersenyum kali ini senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan gummy smile nya. Hari ini dia merasa lega karna bisa menangis sepuasnya di bahu sungmin. Kyuhyun memang tidak salah memilih sungmin untuk menjadi yeoja chingunya.

….

Tiga hari lagi eunhyuk dan donghae menghadapi kompetisi dance yang sebenarnya. Hari ini untuk terakhir kalinya mereka latiahan. Shindong pun sudah kembali melatih mereka seperti biasa dari seminggu yang lalu. Eunhyuk dan donghae sudah sangat siap untuk mengikuti kompetisi itu, kerja sama mereka semakin hari semakin membaik dalam hal menari pastinya. Tapi shindong masih bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh diantara kedua hobaenya itu terutama donghae.

Hari perlombaan pun tiba, eunhyuk dan donghae menunggu giliran mereka diruangan. Donghae duduk disofa yang ada di kiri ruangan , memainkan ponselnya. Sementara eunhyuk berjalan bolak balik, menyatukan jarinya menghilangkan kegugupan yang ada didirinya.

Donghae berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Donghae keluar dari ruangan tanpa mengatakan apapun pada eunhyuk. Sementara eunhyuk tidak perduli karna masih mengatasi kegugupannya.

Nama mereka dipanggil oleh pembawa acara, eunhyuk menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya sebelum menaiki panggung untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Donghae yang melihat eunhyuk sangat gugup menggenggam tangan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melihat donghae yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis dari donghae.

Music mulai diputar eunhyuk dan donghae menari dengan sangat baik, seperti penari professional yang sudah berlatih bertahun-tahun. Kerjasama antara keduanya sangat bagus sampai membuat penonton dan dewan juri yang ada disana terpesona.

Suara tepuk tangan menggema distadion incheyon setelah eunhyuk dan donghae selesai mempertunjukkan penampilan mereka. Dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam mereka menundukan tubuh mereka 90 derajat, dan turun dari panggung.

…..

Keesokan harinya shindong, donghae, eunhyuk duduk disalah satu restoran yang terkenal di kota seoul. Untuk memesan makan apa saja yang mereka inginkan sebagai perayaan karna eunhyuk dan donghae menjadi juara pertama dalam kompetisi dance yang diselenggarakan kemarin.

"donghae-ah eunhyuk-ah mianhae, aku pergi duluan ne. masih ada kerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan dirumah." Ucap shindong ditengah acara mereka dan pergi meninggalkan donghae dan eunhyuk.

Suasana canggung kembali terasa diantara mereka bedua. Eunhyuk menunduk sambil menghabiskan makanannya sementara donghae sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"eunhyuk-ah setelah ini kau kemana" Tanya donghae pelan

"entahlah" jawab eunhyuk masih menunduk.

"bagaimana kalau kita kesungai Han, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"baiklah"

…..

Eunhyuk dan donghae duduk ditepi sungai han, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Donghae melemparkan batu kedalam air, angin berhembus menerbangkan rambut mereka.

"donghae-ah, kau mau membicarakan apa" Tanya eunhyuk pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Donghae menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat eunhyuk yang tertunduk. Sedih melihat yeoja yang selama ini selalu ceria sekarang menjadi sangat pendiam dan itu karna dirinya.

Tanpa sadar donghae memeluk eunhyuk, membuat eunhyuk terkejut.

"hyuk-ah mianhae" ucap donghae mengeratkan pelukannya. Eunhyuk membalas pelukan donghae "gwenchana, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf"

"mianhae, atas perlakuan ku selama ini padamu. Mianhae membuatmu menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Mianhae aku selalu memarahimu. Mianhae aku telah membuatmu menangis. Mianhae eunhyuk-ah mianhae" donghae menangis dipelukan eunhyuk menumpahkan apa yang ada dihatinya, eunhyuk mengusap punggung donghae dengan tangannya mencoba menenangkan donghae.

"aku sudah memaafkanmu hae-ah jadi jangan seperti ini" eunhyuk ikut menangis.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, menangkupkan tangannya diwajah eunhyuk menghapus air mata yang turun dipipi eunhyuk, menatap mata eunhyuk yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

"eunhyuk-ah saranghae" setelah mengucapkan kata itu, donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke eunhyuk, mencium bibir eunhyuk. Eunhyuk diam tidak membalas. Masih terkejut dengan perlakuan donghae yang tiba-tiba.

"aku sudah tau samuanya, mengapa kau selalu membolos setiap ada latihan dan selalu mencari masalah denganku" donghae menggenggam tangan eunhyuk, menatap mata eunhyuk. tatapan yang tulus dari lucuk hati donghae. Berusaha menyelami mata hitam eunhyuk "maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu ku"

Eunhyuk balas menatap donghae dan tersenyum. Senang karna ternyata selama ini perasaannya terbalaskan. "aku mau hae. Maaf selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu" balas eunhyuk dan langsung memeluk donghae erat.

"kau tau aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu. Makanya aku memilihmu menjadi pasanganku untuk lomba selain kau mempunyai bakat menari. Aku sangat senang memikirkan kita setiap hari akan berlatih bersama dan aku bisa mengungkapkannya padamu tapi nyatanya kau selalu bolos latihan membuatku kesal"

"mianhae"

Flashback

"_tapi kenapa akhir akhir ini kau selalu bolos jika latihan dengan Donghae. Dulu kau tidak begitu, setiap ada latihan kau selalu datang "_

"_Itu karna kita latihan bersama. Tapi jika hanya berdua dengan Donghae aku merasa aneh" ucapku malu-malu. Shindong hyung menatapku dengan pandangan curiga._

"_maksud mu" _

"_aku menyukai donghae Hyung. Tapi pertama kali latihan donghae itu sangat kaku dan juga pendiam, makanya aku selalu mencari masalah dengannya_"

END

Akhirnya fanfiction author finish juga . maaf kalau romancenya gagal. Mianhe kalau banyak typo dan ada yang gak nyambungg author menegtik ff ini saat perkuliahan masih berlangsung jadi gak sempet edit #curhat. Yang udah review gomawo jeongmal gomawo. Saranghae !

Gomawo untuk semua yang setia membaca ff author dari chapter awal sampai akhir. Gomawo untuk kalian semua.

Salam author : Yeppo1004


End file.
